The present invention relates to multi-layered food compositions and production thereof and particularly to a multi-layered dessert composition having a plurality of components including a heat-treated component inclusive of a mousse, creme, jelly and/or sauce.
In the chilled sector, multi-layer desserts are already available. They comprise various components, such as mousse and creme, which lie on top of one another.
It also already is known to coat bakery products with a chocolate layer. German Pat. No. 2 239 986 and its U.S. counterpart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,831, already relate to a process of this type. However, the apparatus which is used in accordance with this technology is a two-component nozzle, i.e., a nozzle which is operated by compressed air, and the process does not relate to multi-layer dessert technology.